Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have various applications and may be commonly used in various electronics and equipment, such as notebook computers, smart phones, desktop monitors, mobile phones, televisions, instruments, toys, digital cameras, audio-video equipment, appliances, and automobiles.
While some electronics or other parts of devices incorporating LCDs are commonly recycled, the liquid crystal materials in LCDs frequently are not. One of the reasons is the potential difficulties and challenges in dealing with liquid crystal materials having a diverging range of physical, chemical, and/or other characteristics. However, inadequate disposals of liquid crystal materials not only constitute waste of resources but also may impact our environment.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide methods for recycling liquid crystal, to provide recycled liquid crystal, and to develop liquid crystal displays using the recycled liquid crystal.